


Manhandled

by alba17



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine's bewitched by a pair of arms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the camelot_drabble prompt, skin. Thanks to hardticket for the beta!

It was the arms, of course. They were so damn...big. And naked. And did he mention big? Percival did it to taunt him. That had to be it. Nobody else went around in all weather with their arms like that, great planks of of wood, bare from wrist to shoulder. The cords of muscle flexed under all that tanned skin like roots pushing up the earth. They could pick up Gwaine like a baby bird and then cradle him with a tender sweetness of care that would probably break him thoroughly.

The man was a tree. A tree Gwaine wouldn’t mind climbing, if he were honest. Quickly and with enthusiasm. And then again slowly, to savour the experience. 

It was the sheer expanse of the man’s body that Gwaine held in awe. The arms were just the beginning. There were those massive thighs, the sculpted chest like something forged by an ancient god, the sinewed back whose straining muscles Gwaine could happily observe for hours. 

A force of nature was Percival, one that had laid siege to Gwaine’s mind and body with no sign of surrender. Gwaine’s dreams were awash with fervid imaginings, his tongue following a vein up the impossible swell of Percival’s sweat-slicked biceps, his teeth sinking into a meaty shoulder as that brawny body enveloped him, pounded into him mercilessly. The craving to be wrung dry, turned inside out by that hulk of muscle was slowly turning Gwaine insane.

The real kick in the gut was that underneath all that brute strength, Percival was as gentle as spring rain. Always ready with a quick smile, the first to help without being asked. His blue eyes radiated the calm confidence of the biggest man in any room; Percival didn’t have to prove anything to anyone and he always had your back. He was sweet, warm hearted and altogether too good for Gwaine, anyone would agree.

Gwaine’s obsession didn’t go unnoticed. When Percival showed up at practice the next day, flinging around his mace as if it were a child’s ball, Gwaine’s concentration predictably flew out the window. Suddenly his back hit the ground with a hard thud and the tip of Arthur’s sword tickled his throat. Arthur grinned down at him, a low chuckle in his throat. 

“Sure you can handle that?” Arthur said, flicking his eyes toward Percival as he held out a hand to help Gwaine up.

Gwaine swallowed down his embarrassment and harrumphed something about how he could beat any man on the field. Should’ve known - Arthur didn’t miss a trick where his knights were concerned.

*

Gwaine wasn’t a man to let a challenge pass him by, especially from Arthur. The next time Gwaine rubbed elbows with Percival at dinner, he found himself pressing against Percival’s bare arm, leaning into his space. He pasted his thigh against the big man’s, knee to hip. And waited for him to pull away, put some space between them or give him an annoyed look. Instead Percival smiled at Gwaine’s jokes and bent his head down close to murmur a clever response. Gwaine’s heart thumped swift as a rabbit’s.

Percival’s eyes looked more blue than ever in the candlelight; his shorn hair gleamed silvery. Gwaine yearned to pass his hand over that short thatch of hair, to dig his fingers in and pull Percival’s head back so he could bite and nip at his adam’s apple, lave the strong cords of his neck. 

A shy sweet grin spread on Percival’s face as he picked at the remains on Gwaine’s discarded plate. Gwaine gulped his ale nervously, missing his usual confidence. Percival had that effect on him, spun him around until he didn’t know up from down. Through his clothes he could feel the heat of Percival’s body like a Beltane bonfire. The bare skin of his arm rubbed and pressed against Gwaine’s, their bodies sealed against each other all along their sides, lighting Gwaine’s desire like oil thrown on a flame. 

Abruptly he stood up, his hand wrapped around Percival’s upper arm. The skin was warm under his fingers. “Let’s go.” Apparently he’d lost all his social graces, but he didn’t care. He needed to be alone with Percival, to look in his eyes and see what he felt, if this was what it seemed.

Percival looked at him open-mouthed. But his eyes were soft and warm. 

“Um, I have something to show you in my chambers.” Good one, Gwaine, he thought, cringing. 

But Percival rose, his eyes glued to Gwaine’s. “Sure,” he said, a smile still playing on his lips.

*

Gwaine sighed as a fresh breeze cooled his heated skin. The sky was growing pale; they’d need to be up soon. Percival shifted his arms, pulling Gwaine in tighter against his chest. He could feel Percival’s nose in his hair, gusts of his breath on the shell of his ear. Gwaine was content, a tentative happiness simmering in his chest. For a restless soul like him this was a rarity. He still didn’t quite believe this was happening. But here he was with those impressive arms enfolding him and a heavy thigh draped over his leg. Percival’s strong male scent filled his nose. Just as real was the morning erection that brushed against his arse; his mouth was instantly dry with anticipation.

Memories of the night replayed in his mind: his own strange hesitancy, Percival’s quiet amusement and unwavering reassurance, the roiling passion that was unleashed when their lips finally met. He spent half the night exploring those miles of smooth, muscled flesh, finding to his delight that Percival’s cock matched the rest of him. The soreness of his arse was proof.

He wriggled against Percival, whose cock twitched and expanded. He felt a spike of insecurity. “You sure about this? You don’t want someone more...reliable?”

“Why? Going somewhere?” Percival’s voice rumbled against Gwaine’s back. 

“No.” Gwaine surprised himself, but he knew it was true.

“Then we’re good.” With a growl, Percival flipped them over so he straddled Gwaine’s hips. “But I think I need more proof that you can handle me. Don’t you think?”


End file.
